


Making it a Special Night

by Olemgar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemgar/pseuds/Olemgar
Summary: "A usual day for an idol Star, just going to work on a normal night to please another client, although this one might be special~"





	Making it a Special Night

Making it a Special Night  
By Olemgar/rodrigulino

Story contains: Male/Male and Prostitution.

An entertaining and upbeat song played loudly, completely dominating any other sound in the place. Lions roared at the center of the stadium while several balloons floated towards the large tent covering the whole place and, most important of all, several pokémon soared through the air, almost as flying, even if not a single one of them was actually a flying type. The crowd sitting at the outer rings cheered loudly, impressed by such air action, this was truly a mesmerizing show. The large circus was hosting another big show of theirs, with several kinds of attractions happening at the same time, like juggling, riding unicycles, tightrope walking, dancing, and many more kinds of visual fun.

And at the center of that, was the star of the show, a cute looking seal named Artemis, her pink colored skin and her stunning red performance dress drew the attention of every single spectator as she went from rope to rope, bounced off other pokémon as platforms, used the several props like the seesaw laying at the ground to dive and quickly go back up, spinning around as her beauty showered those beneath her, she was like a star in the colorful sky at this circus. No, she was truly a star, a diamond being shown to all who paid for the ticket to behold such a performance.

The show had been going for a while now, but it was time for the big finale. As Artemis jumped down from one structure to another, moving swiftly and elegantly, a Delphox and a Magmortar positioned themselves close to the inner circles and used Flamethrower up to the sky of the huge tent, running around in a circle motion, until both had made 2 layers of flaming wheels, burning hot but steady, not going towards the audience at any given point. Soon, a Talonflame surged towards the flames and flew around them with outstanding speed to form a tornado around it, not only engulfing the flame, but also embracing it, the fire spreading towards all the outer wind currents, creating a big fire tornado.

For any novices or first-time people in the crowd, that could be a really terrifying sight, but for the Brionne, that was her moment to shine! With her rhythm still intact, she reached the ground, and with a quick hop landed on one of the ends of the seesaw, waiting for her queue. The Talonflame finished their circling flight and went downwards in top speed, hitting the opposite end of the seesaw where Artemis was currently standing at. With a strong hit of their claws, Artemis was catapulted up inside the fire tornado. As she ascended, she spinned quickly around herself like a helicopter propeller and used Bubble Beam, hitting the edges of the fire that would normally hit her, defending herself and putting out the flames. As her ascendence came to a halt, she aimed her body downwards, and projected an Aqua Jet, launching towards the remains of fire that still danced in the air, putting them off. The Aqua Jet led her towards the central platform, where all the holofotes were currently aimed at. She stopped her Aqua Jet at the last moment, making a backflip into the air and landing perfectly at the center of the lights.

The crowd cheered wildly, such elegance, such beauty, such audacity and courage. The multitude of sounds all were aimed at their beautiful Diva, who was being showered by a light and colorful rain, caused by the earlier use of Bubble Beam. “Pokés from all around the region, please give a round of applause to our great star, the Lily Princess!” The announcer said in an enthusiastic voice. All Pokémon that had arms to cheer with used them to give praise and love to one of the most promising contestants and local stars around, the Pink colored Brionne, Artemis the Lily Princess. A faint smile was on her face, loving all the love she was getting from her fans.

“We hope you enjoyed today’s performance! And we’re looking forward to your next visit!” With that, the ending theme played, and the crowd started to disperse towards the exits, happy and excited with that great show, and truly charmed by the star of the show.  
___________________________________________________________________

“That was completely incredible Artemis! I knew you had it in you!” The ringmaster, a really small Wooper wearing a top hat, was congratulating his star in action for pulling such a dangerous trick live. They have been testing that for weeks, with much less fire for safety reasons, but that is still quite a feat.

“Yeah.. yeah… Whatever you say boss…” Such enthusiasm wasn’t reciprocated in the Brionne’s face, who was just staring into the ceiling. Artemis had to agree, it was really good and the crowd loved it, but still.. “It could have been better tho… I messed up during the spin and the tip of my dress got slightly seared… Even after weeks of training, I made a mistake…” Artemis sighed, the “Lily Princess” wasn’t supposed to make mistakes, but that still happened…

“Oh deary… Such a pretty girl like you shouldn’t frown like that! How about you go home early today? You already did more than enough.” The ringmaster smiled to his star, assuring everything was okay. He turned and went towards other entertainers, who were storing away the props used.

Artemis sighed once again. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to go to my other job earlier…” The pink seal passed through the employee’s large room, batting an eye at several things happening, like Nezha, the great Delphox magician, storing away all her magical gadgets and polishing her stick, or Bryce, the Magmortar lion tamer, gathering snacks and brushes to reward his little lions for the how wonderful they behave and acted today. The room was nothing short of busy, with many more ‘mons doing their tasks before packing their things to leave for the day.

It was all cool and alright, but Artemis really didn’t like when it was this packed, because that caused many employees to bump into each other, including the star of the show. Right now was no exception, as a little Turtwig tripped and smacked against the Princess. “Lily Princess! I-I’m so sorry for that!” but Artemis had ignored it and simply gone ahead, reassuring the Pokémon that it was not even felt, and left the room and all that noise and commotion behind.

As the Brionne left the workplace, the stars already covered the sky, a black veil covering the entire city, with not so many Pokémon on the streets. It was already 9 PM, most had left their work and were resting or sleeping at home, others were getting ready for night shift, but the pokémon still at the streets were just looking to have fun, be it at pubs, restaurants, game places, or even the place Artemis worked.

Well, he was quite early, so there was no need to rush. After all, it was going to be a long night, and he couldn’t wait to get there soon, wondering who today’s client was going to be.

If Artemis decided to walk, it would take 30 minutes to get there, but considering how many pokés there were, there was no shortage of transportation there. Artemis took a flight of stairs in the middle of the walkway downwards, where the metro system resided. Although many around the star recognized the idol, he still prefered that way, because many there wanted to be quick and get to their destinations, so not many would actually approach someone as well known as the Lily Princess.

It only took 5 minutes before Artemis was already back at the surface, now to a much more deserted place of the city, with not many fancy restaurants or attractions, but that was the place the Brionne was headed towards. 

Purple and pink lights fled to the street, illuminating a not so bright outside, drawing all of the attention from the darkness to an inviting building. The walls were made from smooth black stone, the structure seemed to be at least 5 floors tall, with only 2 or 3 windows in each lane, apparently coming only from the corridors. What most drew attention was the big spotlight on top written with a flashy and colorful font ‘Poison Kiss’.

Poison Kiss was a relatively unknown place to most of the people in the city, but for the most adult and more interested in some ‘action’ late in the night, or just feeling lonely recently, it was regarded as a piece of heaven. This place was the brothel with the best prostitutes in town. All of them willing and eager to serve their clients, allowing the needy males and females to unload their stress after a rough day of work. A line was formed right outside the main door. It was not a huge line, around 10 Pokémon were waiting their turn to enter as 2 big Pangoro bouncers, wearing tuxedo and shades, were making sure no problem happened and no one that entered would be considered a threat to the workers. Although the ratio of attempts at something inside the building was really tiny, it was always good to be protected.

While the usual routine and flux of customers happened, Artemis entered the alleway right next to the building, entering through the Employee’s door, so no one would disturb him as he got ready for the night. The alleway wasn’t hidden or anything, but no customer could enter without the key, so there was no use to anyone being there anyway. As the Brionne entered, he could already smell the usual scent, a heavy odor of perfume went around the place, making sure any other type of smell would not be so easily scented. The employee's entrance was nothing special, just a place to drop some personal belongings. Before he actually went to work tho, he actually had to go talk with the Madame first, and only then go to his workroom and get ready.

After he dropped his bag, the Brionne made his way through the corridor, which had several doors opposite to the wall with windows to the street. The corridor itself was very elegant, the purple walls gave a feeling of serenity and want, while the black roses painted in it passed the clear message of what this place tried to accomplish. As Artemis passed through the halls, he could hear a scream from one of the closed doors, but far from a scream of terror or pain, but a scream of pleasure and delight, followed by lots of moans and names being called. It seemed one of his co-workers was busy, and with a big customer at that. He chuckled, who thought a star like him would be passing this hall as a worker. It wasn’t that bad, in fact, it was something he looked forward to every day.

Artemis took a flight of stairs to reach the 5th floor, where he knocked on a big red door, covered with Several kinds of flowers, from roses, to tulips, and various other specimens. “Come in.” A mature female voice came from inside, beautiful, but still very stern. As he opened the door, he saw his boss, Madame Sharlie, a tall and beautiful Lilligant, sitting at her old fashioned wooden desk and signing some papers. The madame didn’t seem very amused, but paperwork like that could truly break the spirits of anyone. “I see you’re here early dearie. What happened?” She asked while not removing her eyes from the papers.

The little seal closed the door behind him and made his way to the Lilligant. “Nothing much… Was just upset at work and my boss let me off early. Didn’t have much to do tonight so thought about getting here sooner.” He responded in a not so cheerful manner, not wanting to remember the failure he commited just a few hours ago.

“Yeah… Yeah… the problems of youth, having such a headache over such minor details.” She raised her eyes and took a deep breath, from Artemis' perspective, it didn’t seem like she cared that much. “Artemis, dearie, I know you live a very different life when you’re outside this work, but you really should start worrying less about things, what if the main star of the show gets wrinkles?” She chuckles, and takes the remaining papers and stores it away inside the drawer.

“You don’t understand! I’m supposed to be perfect! I can’t make a mistake like that one I made on live stage! Mistakes are for those not fit to the spotlights!! What if the audience took notice?! What if the ringmaster fired me?!? What if-”

“Dearie, dearie, dearie.” Madame Sharlie held her leaf hand right in front of her, shushing the ramblin boy before he got too worked up. “You should forget about that for now, there’s nothing you can do about it, aside from getting better and ensuring that does not come to fruition.” She laughed, finding the worrying seal oddly adorable.

Artemis took a deep breath and exhaled. “You’re right… I came to work and I shouldn’t bring my outside worries here. I need to get my mind off it.” He gave two weak slaps to each cheek, trying to regain his focus. “Alright. So, is there any customer I could take care of this early?”

“Hmmm…” The Lilligant turned to her old PC to her left, and shuffled through some files while the Brionne waited patiently for anything. “In fact, there is one. His name is Hampshire, he’s a young Grumpig. Seems to be attending college and the likes.”

“Interesting… I never took a Grumpig before, that could be a fun experience. So, what did he ask in his ‘list’?” Artemis laughed lewdly, imagining what kind of things a Pokémon like that could be into. Such thoughts were very fun to him and it was hard for the seal to not get an erection out of his slit to the air.

“That is the thing. He wrote down only a single thing.” She printed the file, slowly considering the printer was very old, and passed it down to the Artemis.

“Pretty?” Artemis read it out loud, quite surprised by the lack of details. “That’s odd. Something really vague to put in a kink list…” He scratched his head and decided to scan through the remainder of the file. “Name: Hampshire.” Seemed to be from a wealthy family, so he would be able to pay the big cost of the star’s companionship. “Single.” That figures, as well as for most of the other clients the brothel got. “Weight: 95 Kgs.” A bit on the chubbier side, but Artemis didn’t mind, he loved bellies at the end of the day. “Age: 20.” Artemis stopped reading the file suddenly, mind going into a frenzy, a blush showing through his cheeks, and smiling faintly as he connected the dots from all the information gathered in his file. “Madam?”

“Yes dearie?” She asked, intrigued by what could have drawn such a reaction from her little best worker.

“I think we might have a virgin.” Artemis giggled a bit, it seemed like getting early today was worth it.

___________________________________________________________________

Excitement built up inside Artemis, this was truly a moment he was waiting for. After the discussion with Mademe Sharlie, the pink seal had moved to his dressing room on the top floor. Inside, all the walls were covered with dozens of Wardrobes filled with every kind of dress and accessory a star like him would wish for. Elegant dresses with colors from vivid blue to exotic reds, from frilled attires to the most revealing lingeries. And several touch ups like bracelets, collars, jewels, and any other kind of valuable thing that would enhance his looks.

After much consideration, Artemis had settled for a light pink bow lace near his tail, a pink choker with a teal jewel, the same color as his nose, a discrete lingerie underneath his pink natural dress, which his kind was known for, and for the final touch, his signature mark, a water lily on the left of his head. After looking through the mirror and turning his body to observe his attire, he knew it would be more than enough to please his customer.

“I can’t believe it!” The pink seal murmured to himself. “After so long working in here and fooling around, I’ll finally have my chance. I can finally turn a customer into a true man~!” He giggled in excitement. Even though most would think that a prostitute well regarded as him would have been the first time of many, in fact, because of his high price and lack of description in his work page, many opted for the cheaper girls, who at least revealed how they looked and who they were, after all, although the “surprise star” section on the menu should gather much interest, only long time regulars or really rich and experienced folk would truly take a shot at such advertisement in the brothel.

But it had finally happened. A virgin had opted for the Star service, and he wanted to make sure this night was one that his customer would remember forever. A first time to put shame to other first times. After some subtle make up work, he knew he was ready. He opened the door and was once again on the corridor in the 6th and final floor, where only two rooms resided, the dressing room where he had just left, and VIP Customer room, where only the top whores would service their clients, in other words, Artemis’ custom service room. 

He wobbled his way to the door, knowing full well his client should already be waiting inside, this was it, time to make on hell of a first impression. Artemis put his flipper around the fancy wooden door, turned the knob and opened the door.

The room inside was truly worthy of being called VIP. The walls were colored like freshly picked grapes, waiting to give delight to any who wished to consume its majesty and a single golden framed window was covered by a velvet cloth, after all, nothing outside would be more interesting than whatever happened inside that room. The only form of light currently at the room came from the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, crafted from the fanciest glass the city could provide. Aside from a few furnitures like a bedside table and a closed wardrobe, which were truly fancy and added a lot to the already rich room, the only thing that truly mattered was the luxurious bed at the center of the room, it was just like a bedchamber from medieval times. Pink sheets covered the sides of the bed, the sheet was a vivid violet, so partners could still see each other well during the night, along with tons of fluffy purple cushions, providing comfort and a rest for the back if needed. 

That was the sight Artemis viewed every night he came to work, so that didn’t spark his interest that much anymore. What truly got a hold of his view was the Grumpig sitting on the bed, trying his best to seem calm and collected while looking directly at him,trying not to lose face as he seemed to try and say something, but nothing came out of his mouth, apparently shyness taking the better of him. Oh, how he was going to enjoy every second of this... 

“Hello dearie! My name is Artemis and I’m going to be your company for the night~. Might I ask your name?” Artemis used his most seductive tone possible, wobbling slowly to accentuate his shape to draw more attention to his figure, as he closed the door and made his way deeper into the room.

The Grumpig’s mouth opened a few times, but only stutters and mumbles left. He forced a cough to make his voice come out. “H-H-Hi! My name’s Hampshire… It’s a pleasure to meet you…” The purple and black pokémon told in a low tone, still embarrassed of the whole situation, and most of all, the beauty of the pokémon before him. His face was completely flustered, too embarrassed trying to look at the pink seal, only getting single glimpses before averting his eyes to breath again. 

“Hampshire, huh? Quite a fancy name. New around these parts? Looking for some different kind of fun?” Artemis was right in front of his client, adoring how shy he looked, something he wasn’t exactly used to in his line of work. His client seemed like a modest type, and he couldn’t deny that belly of his was something the prostitute was quite attracted to.

“Yeah…” Hampshire kept looking to his side, avoiding the gaze of his companion, too ashamed to look at such beauty. He couldn’t believe the one he booked the night with could be this cute. Although he already knew that beauty, it was only seen from afar. “Family recently moved over, and let’s just say they aren’t aware that I came here today… I was talking with some online friends of mine from the region, when they suggested this place...” He laughed nervously, trying to keep relaxed somehow.

“So, you moved in recently and you’re already visiting the most known brothel of the city? Can’t say I dislike that~”. The seal slided to the side of his client, quickly resting his head on his shoulder, feeling his nervous breathing and heartbeat.

“Hahaha… To be honest, I wasn’t planning to come here originally, I was only supposed to go to a show nearby and head back home, but on my way back, I couldn’t help but be drawn to this place. Before I even knew it, I was already booking someone for the night.” Although words came out smoothly from his mouth, his heartbeat was still fast, considering someone so cute was resting their head in his shoulder, feeling their slow and calm breath.

“So? You still came to such a debaucherous place to look for some foreign fun on your own. Quite a daring man I got for the night~.” Artemis gave Hamp a light push, making him tumble back and rest his back on the bed, allowing the Brionne to quickly rest his flippers against his round belly before he could even complain. “I like brave men~.”

The Grumpig gulped nervously. “Y-Yeah? I don’t think I’m that brave…” He was trying not to freak out, being suddenly cuddled and feeling their skin. It was truly exotic. Artemis had a really smooth skin, so soft that any paw could slide over easily and quickly, but it wasn’t bad to touch, in fact, Hamp couldn’t help but relax a bit from the delicate form touching his belly.

“Oh please! You asked for nothing more than a pretty one in our establishment, that is plenty brave for me~” Artemis laughed heartily from such innocence from his bedmate, first timers seemed to always freak out for the smallest things. He gave enough time so his customer could take in the whole situation and calm himself a bit, while slowly steading his breathing to release some bubbles into the air, hopefully adding to the ambience.

“I just didn’t know what to ask, okay? It’s not like-” He paused himself, blushing and looking at the ceiling embarrassed. He wondered if it was even okay saying that to say that to a professional like her. “It’s not like I've done this before, okay...?” He confessed, with a sad look on his face. “I may be here now, but I still don’t know what to really do or say…”

“Oh honey~” Artemis climbed higher into the Grumpig, resting his weight against Hamp’s right leg, as he traced his flippers through his big and comfy belly. “Everyone has a first time. It’s completely normal being nervous. Don’t worry, I’ll be slow so you can take your time and enjoy it, okay dear?” 

“A-Alright…” Although he was still very nervous, he forced himself to believe the idol. He let himself get comfortable against the bed he’s laying on while being explored by the pink Brionne, one he admired at that. “Still… I never imagined they would send the Lilly Princess as my companion for the night…” His face blushed a bit, confessing his admiration for her. “I see your shows all the time through the internet!” 

“Heheh~. I’m glad to hear it, I put a lot of effort into my stunts.” He pressed one of his flippers against Hamp’s face, caressing a bit and feeling the warmth coming from the blushing face. “It's always nice to meet a fan, and a handsome one at that.” A warm smile beamed from Artemis' face, making Hamp almost blind from such stunning beauty.

“Oh, please! I’m truly nothing next to THE great Artemis. Your talent is second to none, pulling so many wonderful jumps and acrobatics while making your crowd stunned with the beauty you can pull it off!” Although he was still shy, he couldn’t help but fanboy over his idol, as he had done several other nights with his chatting buds. “You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen! The fact that I can talk to you like this is a dream come true.” Hamp said that with a confident and adoring face. But as excited as he was, his heart and mind weren’t the only places getting ‘excited’. He was trying his best to not get hard while his idol was on top of him, so he could at least fake some self control.

A devious grin and small giggle escaped Artemis’ lips. Poor thing, he still thought of the Star as all the others did. It was time to fix that and show him a good time.“Tell me Mister Hampshire? Do you only like girls?” He inclined himself further, resting his face right next to his client. 

His eyes squinted a bit from the light confusion. “Ummm… I’m not sure. I never had any experience with anyone, so maybe I also like boys? I don’t know to be honest.” He didn’t understand the question. Why would such a pretty girl like Artemis be asking that in a situation like this? What did it matter if he even liked boys when he was going to do it with a girl like her?

“Do you wanna find out~?” The prostitute moved his face forward, locking his lips with Hamp in an instant. His tongue invaded the foreign space, exploring the insides of his mouth, making the Grumpig blush from the sudden action. All that effort being made into not getting erect was now of no use, such a passionate and experienced tongue sent sparks of pleasure through the pig’s body, making his body relax as he melted in that amazing tongue.

Hampshire’s mind rushed to many different directions. The taste of Artemis’ mouth, how those wonderful lips felt and the sweet taste that the seal had, it was amazing, easily making it the best kiss he ever had. Even if it actually was the first kiss he ever had. The great idol itself making out with him was all his lower body needed for lift off. The pink shaft that was trying its best to stay soft and discrete before was now raging, standing completely erect, begging for the attention of the Lily princess above it.

Artemis continued to savor his client, exploring the insides of his mouth, dancing with his tongue, and making sure his ‘little friend’ was getting ready for what was to come. As he kept pleasing and drawing sounds from the newbie Hampshire, he got a little more passive with his actions, letting his tongue retreat a bit and see if his new friend would make a move. For his delight, Hampshire pushed his tongue, making Artemis pull back to his own maw and get dominated, feeling the pig beneath him lick and savor the sweet insides of the idol’s mouth.

That was so good, that the moment Hamp noticed the prostitute was slowing down, he took it upon himself to continue, so they could keep feeling that marvelous and lewd sensation. He kept his invasion going, feeling how sweet and soft the inside of her mouth was, but that wasn’t enough for him now. He arched one of his paws around Artemis’ back and fondled her back, enjoying how both surfaces were soft, but still were entirely unique to each other. He could never believe just making out with a girl could be this amazing. 

The seal loved how much Hampshire was enjoying himself with his body, it was truly delightful, but the show had to go on. Artemis pulled his head back, breaking the kiss and leaving his client in a panting mess, sweating like a… pig. “So… did you enjoy it~?” He asked while a string of saliva still connected both of their mouths, exciting him how much that little shy pig had already stepped up.

“I… loved it!” Hampshire was still gasping for air, he never knew kissing could be this tiring. And exciting. It was like nothing else mattered while both of them just explored the interior of each other’s maws.“I never imagined a kiss could feel so good! That was so-”

“Good?” Artemis cut his sentence, grinning at the virgin buddy beneath him. “Believe me hun, this is nothing compared to what’s ahead~.” Such confidence startled the Grumpig, blushing further as he imagined, if only her kiss was this amazing, how good would it truly feel inside of her. “With that done, I’ll ask you again. Do you still only like girls, or is there a chance for a guy to snuggle with you?”

Once again, the Grumpig didn’t understand where the question came from, turning his head to the side in confusion. “As I said, I don’t know. I’ve never been with a guy before, and the only girl I’ve ever been with was yo-” Hampshire stopped by himself this time, for he felt something strange. Something was touching him around his cock, but not something like the smooth skin of his idol, but something very warm, and even kinda wet, almost as if another…!

As he lowered his head to see what was touching his rod, he saw it. From beneath his idol’s marvelous short dress, there was something peeking out of there. Something very fleshy and pointy. It was warm, and some liquid was leaking from the tip. It seemed so familiar to him, the color, the overall shape, and even the scent coming from it. It was really similar to his own cock. But that didn’t make sense, why would the princess of the circus have a…

Hampshire visible confusion slowly turned into realization. The questions and the way he was being handled, and even the discretion he had to go through just to get a chance to meet ‘her’. The cogs inside of his head took a while to truly connect, but once they were, they started spinning to make the realization. Artemis wasn’t a girl, Artemis was a boy.

Artemis had some of his clients suddenly leave the room after the realization of the whore’s true gender, turning tail and pretending that never happened to them. But that wasn’t the case, for the Grumpig wasn’t showing a desperate face or something of the sort, he was just sitting there, slowly taking all the information and sitting further back in the giant comfy cushion behind him.

“I think I have the answer for that now…” He looked back to his companionship for the night, laughing a bit at the awkward predicament, but not an unwelcome one. “Considering what we just did, and me not being any less enticed by you... I guess I’m not opposed to… doing it with a guy…” If the earlier Hampshire would hear the things he was saying, he would call him crazy. But his desire and horniness were proof enough he wasn’t beyond giving it a try. Even more considering he was still doing it with his idol, just a bit more packaged now. He couldn’t lie to himself, that was pretty alluring to him, surprisingly making him even harder down there.

Artemis giggled back. “You’re so silly, but I’m really happy with that response~.” The pink seal kept caressing his dear customer, planting kisses all around and moving his tail back and forth, so both of their members would be rubbing against each other. “Hope you don’t mind me doing this?”

“Oh please, that feels really good.” Artemis’ dick was about 2 thirds of Hamp’s length, but even with a smaller tool, the way it rubbed and massaged the both of them was truly surreal. That was an experience he could only get with another guy, and he was glad he made the right decision.

Artemis pistoned himself slowly up and down his belly, making his slender body carefully rub against the whole body of that Grumpig, specially that wonderful and plump belly of his. He wasn’t aggressive with his rubs, he was slow but methodical, making sure the entire length and the tips were getting good friction to make the Grumpig as comfortable and pleasured as possible.

Both knobs were getting wetter from the pre leaking from their tips, which made the friction between the two smoother. “I think we are more than ready~” Artemis stopped his back and forth and lifted himself up, climbing the Grumpig’s tummy so his tail could be much closer to his client’s shaft. “I think you’re more than lubed enough~”. With how they were going, even with Hamp being much bigger, it shouldn’t be that hard. “so, wanna feel how the inside of a princess is, hun~?” He planted small kisses on Hamp’s forehead, easing any kind of worry he might have at this point.

“With you? Only someone crazy would say no.” Hamp showed a happy smile as he put his paws around Artemis’ pink hips. The feeling of how soft the seal’s skin was, and how it was a bit slippery as well, it was a really soothing sensation, which made him that much eager to see how good it was inside of him.

With the consent given, Artemis pressed his arms against Hampshire’s to lift himself a little, adjusting his back entrance so that manhood would enter in a single push. “Ready?” The Grumpig only nodded, and without further ado, the prostitute slammed his hips down, taking every single inch of his client in a matter of seconds. Artemis groaned from that amazing sensation of being filled up, hitting some of his deeper spots inside. 

The Grumpig on the other hand moaned in a very girly way, having his dick engulfed for the first time in his life. That was it, with that single motion, he was no longer a virgin, he was finally rid of that title. “W-Wow! Artemis, that feels so amazing!” He clenched his digits around Artemis’ hips, completely overwhelmed by the warmth and tightness around his cock.

“Welcome to adult life, dearie~” Artemis planted a quick kiss on Hamp’s lips before lifting his body up again. He looked at the way Hamp shuddered any time he moved even an inch, gasping and clenching his digits harder, trying his best not to think about the situation and come too quickly. Artemis was beaming with ecstasy on the inside, the way this virgin reacted was just so cute! Trying his best not to feel it so he might last longer, it seemed he at least received some advice from his peers.

Artemis pushed down again, now this time joining his friend in the moaning, his mouth gasping as he fully takes that bigger dick once again. Although the Seal was quite used to doing it with the customers, he would never get too loose for any kind of shafts, after all, he was a water type, and his insides were naturally wetter than most, making the entrance and stay that much smoother. For that reason, he was still quite sensitive in behind, always comforting cocks to their limit inside his tiny walls. 

With those few first pushes given, Artemis started his rhythm, going up and down on Hamp’s cock, everytime getting half of his length free before slamming back down, drawing muffled screams and moans. That’s what Artemis wanted to see, his bedmate having his first time being that pleasurable, a first time to remember, so he would never forget the one who took his virginity away. The feelings of raw pleasure and satisfaction from the situation made it way more stimulating for the prostitute, making him leak a lot of pre from his tip.

Plaps and huffs were shared between the two lewd Pokémon, sweating from the pleasure and exercise both were making, but it was especially rough on the Grumpig, whose tummy made the entire ordeal a bit more consuming. But it definitely didn’t stop him from aligning his dick better so he could thrust upwards, trying to sync with the rhythm the Brionne had already established.

“So… good…” Hampshire was leaking like crazy inside of Artemis, making the pumps even smoother and making it easier to go both quicker and harder, and that’s precisely what he did. He moved on of his hands from the Brionne’s hips to his back, and pulled his chest to his tummy, getting them that much closer to each other. Artemis got startled at first, but that faded away once the Grumpig got a hold of each spot tightly. “Hold on, Beauty, I’m going to go a bit ham right now.” He spread his legs a bit, and with a mighty thrust, Hamp pushed his rod upwards inside Artemis’ ass, making him groan and leak even more inside of his bedmate.

“AAAAAaaaaaaaaah~!” The sudden brute force sent stars through the pink seal’s vision, slamming right into his prostate. His moans were loud as a virgin bitch in heat, his eyes rolling up and his tongue forward. But there was no time to rest for the poor whore, for as quick as the first thrust came, the second one was already on its way, slamming once again deep into Artemis’ depths. “Hamp… Please… This is too much…” He said it as be as he could mid moans and cries from the rough treatment.

Each thrust was like a hammer coming down to an anvil, completely overwhelming both of them, not being able to feel anything besides the amazing pleasure from each other. Seconds seemed like minutes to them, spending it away sexing each other up, both of their rods twitching like crazy, completely lost to the lust of the moment, spraying pre all over each other.

“Beauty… I don’t think I can’t keep this up any more…” Hamp grunted, trying his best to repress the buildup inside of him, trying to get this moment to last as much as possible, but both of them seemed like hitting their limits very soon. 

“PLEASE! DO IT! INSIDE OF ME!” Artemis screamed from the top of his lungs, it was too much, he was being hit in his prostate too much, that strength and that side were completely numbing over the prostitute’s mind. His own cock was waving in the air, twitching strongly, ready to burst. 

In almost complete sync, that marvelous sensation exploded inside the both of them. Hampshire gave one last thrust, hitting his cock as deep as possible inside Artemis’ rump, and fully releasing all his pent-up seed, coating his walls of white strong seed, completely filling him up to the point of a lot of it leaking outside, coating both of their genitals in spunk. That also sent the whore over the edge, his dick convulsating in the cold air, spraying white essence all over the pig’s tummy, coating it into a fresh new paint. Both of their orgams lasted for a while, filling and covering each other up.

A few minutes passed and their peaks had been finalized, with Artemis laying down on the Grumpig’s belly once again, covering himself with his own cum he shot there. But none of them cared at the moment, they were too busy basking in that wonderful afterglow, breathing heavily with dopey smiles on their faces.

“Hope you enjoyed it hun~” After a quick breather, the Brionne slided downwards until his face was right in front of his dick, completely coated in both of their juices. He got to work, pushing his tongue from the base until the tip, catching any strand of cum and swallowing it hungrily, enjoying how heavy and musky his seed tasted. He kept going until a single remaining droplet of spunk could be seen on his shaft.

“So…” Hamp started with a heavy blush and a hand on his back, unsure of what to say. “What now…?” He did it, he was no longer a virgin, he had sex for the first time, with his idol no less, but where did they go from here now?

“Oh dearie…” Artemis lifted himself up, and advanced towards Hampshire’s face, still tired from the great ordeal. “You booked me for the whole night, remember? I hope you still have the energy…” With his flipper, Artemis took the remaining drop of cum from the Grumpig’s manhood and brought it to his face. With a bit of hesitation, he opened his mouth enough so the seal could slide the drop into his tongue, before closing his mouth. “Swallow.” He ordered with a firm but sultry tone. The pig quickly obeyed, swallowing a taste of his own cum, and as much as he would like to deny it, he actually enjoyed the taste of it. “Because we can keep doing this. All. Night. Long.”

Hampshire gulped once again, but not to swallow his own spunk again, but in anxiousness for the remaining of the night. He knew, now that he tasted the beginner's package, that his companion would be much fiercer in his tastes. But, after all of what happened, that was kinda of what he was looking for. 

___________________________________________________________________

The first rays of sunlight were coming from across the buildings, making lots of Poké around the city wake up to start their day. But, for that couple of sexbuds, that signaled the end of a long session of lewdness and debauchery. The bed was completely drenched, stains from lots and lots of white essence were splattered all around, and that wasn’t reserved only for the bed. Artemis was completely covered in cum, from his tail to head, everywhere you looked, you could see shots of pig spunk covering him, as well as streaks of spunk leaking from every opening from his body. The same was applied to the Grumpig, a virgin not long ago, now having tasted the complete lust of a slutty prostitute looking for a good time. His own entrances were also leaking remains from the passing night, apparently he was still curious about stuff boys did with boys on the bed.

“Wow…” It’s all Hampshire managed to say, a full night of sex with his idol, it was something of a dream, which he would believe it was, were it not for the drops of seal cum covering his face. “That was the best night of my life…” He giggled, still dumbfounded by all that happened during that night.

“I’m glad to hear that sweetie~” He planted a kiss on Hamp’s cheeks, catching a bit of his own seed in the process, swallowing without a second thought. “But as amazing as it was, I believe both of us need to get cleaned.”

The Grumpig nodded, getting his paw taken by the Brionne’s Flippers and hastily getting out of the room to the corridor. Artemis led him through the other end of the way, opening a glass door to reveal the insides of the showers. Compared to the rooms, it was nothing that luxurious, but still was more than enough for cleaning both clients and sex workers after a long session of sex.

The sounds of dropping droplets of water filled the white room, covering the bodies of both seal and pig, washing away any vestige of their night behind, all of it going down the drain. All except their memories and aches of course.

Both of them made their way back to the first floor, and Hampshire dropped a heavy bag on top of the counter. “Ah. Here we go. 100,000 Poké! I believe that’s everything, right?” The counter lady, a Kirlia wearing a fancy red dress, started counting the bills to make sure there was nothing missing. After she finished going through them, she only gave an affirmative nod.

“Then that’s more than settled!” Artemis laughed, still adoring how cute his coworker was, never talking but always being so cute with her gestures. “I really loved our night Honey, you really showed me how it was done.” He winked at Hampshire, drawing a faint blush from him.

“Heheh… It was not me that was the wonderful one, you were more than amazing Artemis!” An innocent happy smile was covering his face, happy that he made that detour last night.

“Oh, you big flatterer~.” Artemis leaned in closed to him and gave the pig a kiss on the lips. “On the house. And maybe an incentive to come back again~?” The seal winked with a lewd undertone. 

With that, the two of them said their goodbyes, Artemis going to upstairs and Hampshire through the exit door. 

Hamp still couldn’t believe it. His idol had done him all over, letting him discover all sorts of new fun stuff and deviant things to do. And with a male at that. That was his first time, a special one, and he was sure to never forget it as long as his spirit lived.  
It was already morning, and his phone had several messages unanswered, most from his parents, which he decided to wait until he got home to answer them.

It wasn’t a cheap night, even for someone wealthy like him, but if he made sure to cut some extra things he bought from time to time, maybe his next trip back wouldn’t take so long.


End file.
